The Way I Are
by 3BS
Summary: This is my first attempt at a songfic and comes with a warning: Be prepared to laugh! This is all in fun, so don’t judge my writing on this. BeeXOC It's a subchapter from Possession, and 150 years after the movie. What do they do on their downtime?


**_Ok this is complete and total fun, nothing serious, but I wanted to do something little to show everyone the softer side of the pair, and have never done a songfic...and this was something I laughed and laughed at. _**

**_So read with a light heart, and with a good sense of humor. Totally a fun piece of Autobots on their down time! This is not my best work so please don't judge me :)_**

**_I also just threw this together, and if you haven't read Possession then know this..it's almost 150 or so years after the movie. K? Enjoy!_**

* * *

**The Way I Are**

Night had come, and Rose finally found herself ready to meet her estranged friend. The day had been long as the work load never seemed to ease. Yet this was the one thing that often got her through the endless hours.

Bumblebee would be waiting in his dorm, a room large enough to hold 30 elephants if they never moved. He would be resting against the furthest wall, his robotic legs tucked under him, and his nose stuck to the T.V. Much like a child watching their favorite cartoon he would be completely oblivious to the world around him. Hockey's finest was well into second quarter, and he would be damned before he missed any of it.

Rose on the other hand would just be finishing up her daily work, and fresh from the shower. It was the one thing that seemed to always relax her, yet as she slipped into an oversized tshirt and mismatching sleep pants, she would let her mind linger on the unfinished project resting on her desk.

A word projector that somehow needed to be shrank and able to fit in a hole no bigger then her fist. Bumblebee needed to be able to speak, she was tired of communicating through songs. So often would he use cheesy music from almost two centuries ago that should have been left there.

Moving down the hall she fumbled with the gadget's workings in her mind, wondering about how she would mount it to the Autobot, her bare feet silent over the smooth floor. Thoughts were on her work, but as she could hear cheering she couldn't help but smirk knowing she would be reprimanded for missing, "The play of the year." Pressing back the door she smiled at the all so familiar sight, and he would give her one of those quick smiles, acknowledging her presence only for a moment. She then laughed to herself and shook her head, taking note of the thin line between man and machine.

Rose fumbled about the room, picking up after him, and putting a cap on an oil can as she waited for a commercial break to start on his repairs. Though as she turned to take his sight in she noticed a few places that were in bad shape. They were training them hard, preparing them for another battle she was sure, and another fight they needed not to be in.

Crossing the distance between them she started to fidget with a few of his inner workings, and he leaned forward to allow her better access. Yet, as she pulled back one of the steel plates the radio in his chest tuned.

"_I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?_"

The single phrase was cast start as tightened a loose bolt. Rose would then groan and close her eyes with a shake of her head quickly returning the plate back.

"Bee please, not that song." She started for his tuner ready to give it a good yank but it was too late, and the deep base of an old Timbaland song purred from his chest. Large speakers would roll from his back resting atop his shoulders and he stood to face her. His body starting to twitch with the beat.

Rose was always so uptight, and often it never seemed to fit his carefree attitude, but somehow he managed to pull it out of her. She couldn't help but laugh at the oversized machine before her grooving to a song that should have been put to rest two years after it was released.

"_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we could be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl"_

This was always her cue to come in, but heat rose to her cheeks and they turned a few shades brighter. She shook her head, refusing to even move. Tonight her quiet nature would not move her from her shell.Though he taunted her to let go she shook her head, and determination set deep within him. He would puff his chest and slip into the best impersonation of a female he could.

"_Oh Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Work it out 'til we get it right"_

He would try his best; swaying his hips, but it just looked awkward and wrong. The act sending her into a fit of laughter, and to save herself anymore torture she let go and moved to the music.

"_I ain't got no Visa"  
_

He would then offer her his oversized hand and she would take it without any hesitation.

"_I ain't got no Red American Express_"

His posture would be crooked as he was a bit taller, but it was something they were both used to.

"_We can't go nowhere exotic"_

With that line he bent to scoop her up in his arms, and she squealed as he swept her off her feet. Her hands went about his neck as he continued their dance, and her arms feel over his shoulders. She often felt like a child in the arms of a protective father, but the thought went missing as their eyes met.

'_It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best_

_talk to me girl."_

She gave in and sang the song, knowing every word for it must have been a good year for him, he played it quite often. Though she only mouthed the words she still gave it her best performance; swinging her hair, and lipping the song as if she had written it.

"_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me...  
Work it out 'til we get it right_"

Her body moved in his embrace in ways he thought her incapable of, hips swaying as they had a mind of her their own. Rose always seemed to surprise him in one way or another, and though their relationship wasn't normal it was what pressed him on. Many things would need to be worked out, but this was his happiness, and the one thing that set him apart from the rest.

A sudden banging almost made Bumblebee drop her there. Both of them turned wide eyes as the door was kicked in, and a very vividly angry Ironhide stood holding a pipe that she recognized from the air vent in his room. The music dimmed and the last verse was missed.

"If you two don't keep it down, I'm going to tear those speakers off myself!!" He growled batting the pipe in his hand, and they both were sure he was serious. It was in her training actually, under his profile. Ironhide: _Does not kid._

Bee lowered Rose to the ground and she slipped from his arms. Both of them unable to speak as Ironhide turned and shut the door, a hidden smirk on his features once the room was closed. Turning their faces to one another they passed worried and embarrassed glances before Rose covered her mouth to shield a giggle. Bee shut down the speakers and they both made ready their nest to finish the forgotten game. Both of them completely oblivious to their leaving friend and his own little dance as he moved down the hall.

Yet outside in the darkened hall, a 27 foot tall Autobot made sure no one was watching. Eyes passing over both shoulders before he started his own little dance down the path.

"_Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of I.RO. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I'm naked I want you there, want you there, yeah._"

His words trailed down the corridor.


End file.
